


第39章 小千千的启蒙课 沙雕预警

by Niubility666888



Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《迷恋嘉年华》车辆管理中心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825204
Kudos: 2





	第39章 小千千的启蒙课 沙雕预警

“今晚别回家了吧，高老师生理课堂要开课啦！”  
温千里也不知自己会学到什么，见高风眼中闪着吸血鬼般贪婪的光，也跟着兴奋起来，当即打给哥哥：“哥，我不回家睡觉啦！”  
“好，那你好好玩吧，哥在忙呢。”  
“你注意安全，拜拜！”温千里飞速挂断电话，看向高风，“我们学什么？”  
“学习生理和哲学。”  
“你最近，还会带男生回家当模特吗？”温千里忽然没头没尾地问道。他也不知为何要问，只是隐约觉得，那些模特也许也上过高风的生理课。知识和真理是属于全人类的，他不该妒忌，但还是隐约感到不开心。  
“和你做了试用期情侣之后，就没再找过他们哦。”高风语带笑意，靠在他身上，用微微上挑的眼角勾着他，“所以啊，我这朵鲜花都要枯萎了。我需要灌溉，大水漫灌。”  
“不是学生理和哲学吗？还有农业？”温千里亲密地揽住高风肩膀，“我哥就是农大毕业的，不过他学的是兽医……”

刚进门，高风就像树袋熊似的挂在温千里身上，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，用热吻勾勒着对方的唇舌，伸出舌尖舔弄他的喉结、锁骨，像饥肠辘辘的野狗对待刚到手的猎物，留下淫靡的水痕。  
“小风风，你不要咬我啊。”温千里双手托着高风的腿，略带委屈地说。  
“你也可以咬我啊。”  
飞速冲完澡，高风带温千里来到二层卧室，相拥摔在床上。感到结实有力的躯体压在自己身上，高风兴奋至极，主动索吻，同时微微顶胯，用自己蓄势待发的下体磨蹭着温千里尺寸傲人的小兄弟。然而温千里只会接吻，很快便不知该做什么，纯真的脸上写满迷茫。  
“小千千，摸我。你就把我想象成一只猫，而你在撸猫。”高风环住他的脖颈，呼吸急促，动情地扭动身体。  
“哦。”温千里的神情由迷茫变得温柔，轻轻抚摸着身下人的脑袋，在他微湿的茂密发丝间摩挲，又抚过他的脸，继而在下巴处逗猫似的一通抓挠。  
“噗哈哈……”高风被逗笑了，没有出声，枕着自己的胳膊，静静看着这个纯情男人接下来的举动。只见温千里在他腹部摸了片刻，目光落在挺立的下体上，直白地说：“你比我小。”  
“是你太大啦，我不小的，我在男人里处于第一梯队。”  
“那我呢？”温千里低头看看自己不知何时早已一柱擎天的兄弟。  
“你一骑绝尘，在金字塔那个尖尖上……”高风暧昧地拉长声音，缓缓坐起来，将他扑倒在床，“还是我来教你吧。”他用灵巧的唇瓣和舌尖沿着健硕的胸肌、腹肌向下舔吻，最终停留在胯下的昂扬。  
“你不是小千千，你是大千千。”高风舔了舔嘴唇，张口含住眼前直挺漂亮的大肉棒。他向来倨傲，几乎从不这样，所以颇有些艰难和笨拙，眼角渗出泪花。  
“小风风，你为什么要咬我的鸡——”温千里吓得捂住嘴巴，抬起头盯着高风的动作。被湿热口腔裹紧，这种触感既惊悚又十分舒爽，叫人欲罢不能，脊椎阵阵发痒，有什么东西呼之欲出。  
高风怕温千里刹不住车，含弄片刻便吐了出来，唇瓣被柱身磨得微微红肿，脸也涨红着，又来索吻。谁料温千里竟捂住他的嘴说：“这样太不卫生了。”  
“没情趣。”高风瞟他一眼，从床头柜取出安全套和润滑剂，自己简单开拓了一下，又咬开套子，边套在他的肉棒上边讲解道：“这个东西很重要，不戴会容易得病。”  
“哦。小风风，我感觉好奇怪。”温千里看着那层薄如蝉翼的东西把自己的宝贝吞没。可那物不合他的尺寸，箍得他极不舒服，偏偏又被高风紧握着。他的脊椎又痒了起来，那种呼之欲出的东西终于喷薄而出！  
“呼……我眼前有星星……”  
“……你叫温千里，原来是一泻千里的意思呀。”眼看刚戴上套子就缴械投降了，高风笑着抬眼揶揄道，只好又撕开一枚，为这个也许中看不中用的大家伙更衣。  
头一次在清醒状态下体验高潮的感觉，温千里整个人飘飘欲仙，喘着粗气说：“这个好紧好难受，我不想戴。”  
“想得美，不行。”浪归浪，高风向来把自己保护得很好，无套做爱的次数为零，还从没人能毫无阻碍地占有他。可再度昂扬之后，“大千千”似乎更硬更大了，被束缚在小雨衣里憋屈得很。抬头看看温千里难过的表情，高风心一软，扯掉安全套，“算了算了，反正你个童男健康得很，等我买到最大号的套套再说吧。”  
他翻身躺在床上，示意温千里趴上来，指导道：“现在呢，把你的宝贝慢慢插进我的洞洞里，一定要慢慢的，温柔点。”温千里把他压在身下，掰开他的腿，盯着臀瓣间已被润滑剂浸润过的花朵似的小洞，忽然明白了。  
“我懂了！这和《动物世界》里一样！”温千里终于把做爱和交配画上等号，瞬间明白了具体做法，提枪上阵，向那朵小花碾压过去。  
“对，差不多，慢啊啊啊——”高风仰起脖子，紧紧抠着温千里的肩膀，被逼出一连串破碎的惨叫。尺寸惊人的火热肉棒残忍而坚定地闯入，像一把烧红的利斧劈在屁股上，疼痛和快感都是火热的。  
“小风风，你又热又紧，好像还会动。”温千里用语言描述着身下这具肉体带来的愉悦感受，宛如进入一座黑暗的、湿润的天堂。他效仿《动物世界》，在尽根没入后抽出一大截，又用力顶回去，循着本能开始追求快感，腰肌发力，一下比一下狠。  
“啊啊……慢点，笨蛋，别只顾着自己爽……嗯啊……”高风惊喘连连，想挪动屁股，却被身上的猛男压得像五指山下的猴子，两条腿也被禁锢在臂弯间。这副把他当成充气娃娃的粗鲁干法令他有些恼火，只好板起脸，“温千里，你太粗暴了，我要生气了！”  
温千里如梦方醒，停下动作认真望着他的脸，“对不起。”  
“这种事是互惠互利的，你不能只顾着自己爽，”高风像老师似的，循循诱导，“你先慢点，我屁股里有个开关，顶到了会很舒服，你试着找找看。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要像犁地的老牛一样埋头苦干，吻我，跟我交流。”  
“嗯。”温千里放缓动作，按照高老师的指导，挥鞭在紧热神秘的甬道里寻找着快感的开关，同时与他交流，“最近工作上还顺利吗？你接下来会去哪个部门实习？”  
“……不是交流这些啦，讨厌。”高风又气又觉得他可爱，在他肩上啃了一口，又吻住他的唇。忽然，一缕酥麻的快感沿着尾骨、脊椎飞速窜上后脑，高风低吟一声，“对……就是这，照着这里发力就OK了。”  
“好的我懂了。”  
温千里瞄准方才的凸起，慢慢摩擦着，只见高风白皙的脸、脖颈、胸膛急速漫起红潮，狡黠的桃花眼逐渐迷离、湿润，呻吟也婉转起来，“嗯……你懂了，你不憨了，小千千……”  
“你好性感。”温千里使用了一个他早就知道，只是始终get不到的形容词。见高风似乎舒服得很，没再指责他粗暴，便逐渐加快速度，润滑剂被磨成白沫，在穴口与肉柱交接处淫靡蔓延。  
“啊……你好厉害，快点……”高风难耐地弓起背，爱抚着自己的下体，秀气的长眉紧紧蹙起，眼角渗出生理性泪水，整个人被欲望紧紧攥在掌中，“快……不要……”  
“好。”听见他说不要，温千里应了一声，停下动作，抽身而出，把濒临绝顶的高风晾在那。  
“你TM……”高风门户大开，羞愤地大吼，“你给我进来！！气死我了……”  
温千里又将自己埋进湿暖的温柔乡，嘀咕道：“是你说不要。”  
“高老师告诉你哦，这个时候，不要就是要的意思。我说不要，你应该更用力。”  
温千里会意，再次用力抽动，挺腰用肉棒碾压每一寸嫩肉。每次摩擦到敏感点，肉穴都会欢呼着紧紧缠绕过来，离开时又依依不舍地咬住挽留。  
快感逐渐累积，高风微微痉挛着达到高潮。然而身上的猛男还在狠干，像打地基似的要把他怼进床板里。时间久了，他的屁股因过大的尺寸而开始麻痹，身体也变得绵软，无力地呻吟道：“不要了，你太大了，这次就先这样吧……”  
不要就是要，温千里牢牢记住知识点，吻住高风形状优美的薄唇吮吸，汲取着口中每一寸甜美，更用力顶进身下的小穴，狠狠欺负着深处的嫩肉。他在等待那后背发痒至高无上的一刻，可已经射过一次，持久力惊人。  
“啊啊……这次不要了是真的！”高风垂死挣扎起来。  
“到底要还是不要！不管你了，我都被你搞糊涂了！”温千里理解不了前后矛盾的指令，索性一手捉住他双腕按在头顶，一手抬高一条修长的大腿方便抽动，“小风风，你不要乱扭，配合点。快到十点了，我要睡觉了。”  
“……”高风意识模糊地想，这跟想象中似乎不太一样……


End file.
